John Leone
Johnathan Coonan also known as Johnny or John is the Doyle Family's Street Boss, John is intelligent, loyal and trigger happy Early life John "The Butcher" Coonan, was born in the small town or Arnprior near Ottawa, his father was a retired IRA soldier his mother a Native-Irish cab-driver, soon after his birth parents Divorced and John's Mother Remarried to a Cuban immigrant Raul Diaz,5 years after John was born Raul and his mother had a child and named him Esteban Diaz-Coonan. John was always looking for a reason to fight as a child and often picked fights with school bullies and jocks and as such he had few friends aside from Esteban and his crush Tanya, John was protective of his friends he once beat a teacher to an inch of his life because he tried to molest Tanya. Natural Soldier At 18 John he joined the Canadian Army and 5 years later Esteban Joined to, John he was a natural soldier he was was soon transfered to the elite: Joint Task Force 2 or JTF2. but soon came the time where he was deployed to fight in the Bosnian War, he was assiged to work with the Regulars including his little brother sadly he was honorably discharged after the brothers and there respective squads were caught in an ambush Esteban took a bullet to the shoulder and was sent home with a purple heart, John was also shot in th same attack but: he took Shotgun shell to the knee he then drove his combat knife trough the shooters skull killing him instantly The Doyles John fell in to Depression after his honourable discharge he barely ate and he drank his days away about a year later he and Esteban Joined The Doyle Crime Family this slowly gets him out of his depression, he soon rose up the ranks and became a captain when Damian was acting Boss Damian the two became fast friends. His girlfriend was killed by Ronin Yakuza enforcer: Ryo Motou, in front of there young son Waren. John soon began to hunt down Ryo and when he did he fought him with Ryo's own Katana after a intense Ryo fled the battle. When Shogo began hunting Ryo John backed down when he realized that it was Shogo's fight, and he helped him however he could, John even taught Shogo to shoot a gun properly, and while he did not like guns he agreed to carry one as a last resort. The Bucther's Legend During the resurfaceing of the Doyle family John Played a very active role killing over 20 men durung the 6 year long mob war. none of wich were considered convictable as John disposed the bodies useing a wood chipper leaveing no trace. He even put a live man trough the stolen wood chiper and sent his thumb back (with the prints burnt off) to Jimmy Malone sending him the message the Doyle famoly menas buissines, roll over or die Jimmy was un unphased and foolishley called Tommy Tag to help him set up an ambush, only embarasing him more. The Slaughter Just as things were looking up for John he was given the task of killing Kenji Akuji a task he accomplished with His Favorite assault rifle while he was in the toilet he emptied the AK-47's 30 round magazine in him at point blank killing him instantly, unfortunately he was arrested with Akuji's murder. He was the Street boss for about 6 months until his arrest, in connection with the Slaughter. while in prison he Micheal Kreane took his place and was acting street-boss Life in Prison While in prison he was often challenged to fights by the other inmates who wanted to try to take him out, he always won and was able to keep his reputation of being unbeatable in a fist fight after wining 12 fights, the inmates and guards pretty much left him alone after that due to his temper and fighting skills. Personality John is a sarcastic, intelligent, hot-headed, trigger-happy man. John has a stereotypical Gung-Ho gangster personality and has absolutely no sympathy toward those he kills. He also has a habit of cheating death as he survived being shot in the knee with a shotgun and stabbed in the stomach with a katana and shot in the back twice and several car accidents among other supposedly fatal injuries he and has taken out many rival gang members by himself. He often says that when he fights hes thoughts are clearer and that it is a second nature to him. He is extremely protective of those he considers his friends He has been called a sociopath and psychopath by his rivals and his allies, as he is an extremely violent and emotionally void person. Despite all of the people who call him a Sociopath or Psychopath he has seen several psychologists and psychiatrists who have all deemed him as a perfectly "sane" person. Police Record * Surname: Coonan * First name: Johnathan "John" * Age: 34 * Place of birth: Armprior, Ontario * Affiliations: Doyle Crime Family Criminal record * 2000 - DUI * 2002 - Grand Theft Auto * 2007- Murder Notes: * Reputed Street Boss of The Doyle Crime Family * Owns the Girls Girls and more Girls, Gentlemens Club in ottawa * Widow of Tanya Coonan they had one son: Warren Coonan * Was released from Prison on June 26 2012 * Former soldier in the JTF2 he was wounded and sent home with a Purple Heart * Suspect in several gang related murders * Received a lighter prison sentence due to two factors: an error in where the arrest warrant was signed, and good behavior * Psychological records show he is sane yet prone to extreme acts of violence * Street name: "The Butcher" Trivia * John like Damian can shoot with most types kinds of firearms, and ranged wepons ** his Guns of Choice is are Ak-47, Beretta 81 Cheetahs, Tec-9 and Benelli M3 * Like Damian (and most Doyle's) he like fixing Cars he is fond of his 1993 Mustang Cobra * He has A half Brother, John's Step-father is a Cuban His Half-Brother is A Doyle Enforcer Esteban Diaz-Coonan who runs Doyle Businesses in Las Vegas * He is now residing in his official residence near the Bridgeman Compound with his Son Warren * John is a master at Boxing, Karate, Capoeira, Kendo and Death Point Striking all of wich Damian Toughthim as well as Advanced military combat styles that he learned in JTF2 * He has took survival courses while in Cadets * John has a habbit of Cheating death he has been stabed and shot more times then he cares to remember * He Dual Wields his Pistols * He often wears a Grey and Purple leather Jacket with a Fleur de lys (Symbol of the Heights Crew) on it and Kevlar weaved in to the insulation making bullet resistant and light Category:Criminals Category:Street Boss Category:Murder Category:Irish Mobsters Category:Doyle Crime Family Category:Ex Military Category:Imprisoned gang members Category:Crime Lords Category:Living Criminals Category:Arms Trafficker Category:Arms Trafficking Category:Drug Trafficking Category:Right Hand Men Category:Free Criminals